It is well known that most of the bodily states in mammals including most disease states, are effected by proteins. Such proteins, either acting directly or through their enzymatic functions, contribute in major proportion to many diseases in animals and man.
Classical therapeutics has generally focused upon interactions with such proteins in an effort to moderate their disease causing or disease potentiating functions. Recently, however, attempts have been made to moderate the actual production of such proteins by interactions with the molecules, i.e. intracellular RNA, that direct their synthesis. These interactions have involved the hybridization of complementary “antisense” oligonucleotides or certain analogues thereof to RNA. Hybridization is the sequence-specific hydrogen bonding of oligonucleotides or oligonucleotide analogues to RNA or single stranded DNA. By interfering with the production of proteins, it has been hoped to effect therapeutic results with maximum effect and minimal side effects. In the same way, oligonucleotide analogues may modulate the production of proteins by an organism.
The pharmacological activity of antisense oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide analogues, like other therapeutics, depends on a number of factors that influence the effective concentration of these agents at specific intracellular targets. One important factor for oligonucleotides is the stability of the species in the presence of nucleases. It is unlikely that unmodified oligonucleotides will be useful therapeutic agents because they are rapidly degraded by nucleases. Modifications of oligonucleotides to render them resistant to nucleases is therefore greatly desired.
Modifications of oligonucleotides to enhance nuclease resistance have generally taken place on the phosphorus atom of the sugar-phosphate backbone. Phosphorothioates, methyl phosphonates, phosphoramidates and phosphotriesters have been reported to confer various levels of nuclease resistance; however, the phosphate modified oligonucleotides have generally suffered from inferior hybridization properties. Cohen, J. S., ed. Oligonucleotides: Antisense Inhibitors of Gene Expression, (CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton Fla., 1989).
Another key factor is the ability of antisense compounds to traverse the plasma membrane of specific cells involved in the disease process. Cellular membranes consist of lipid-protein bilayers that are freely permeable to small, nonionic, lipophilic compounds and inherently impermeable to most natural metabolites and therapeutic agents. Wilson, D. B. Ann. Rev. Biochem. 47:933-965 (1978). The biological and antiviral effects of natural and modified oligonucleotides in cultured mammalian cells have been well documented, thus it appears that these agents can penetrate membranes to reach their intracellular targets. Uptake of antisense compounds into a variety of mammalian cells, including HL-60, Syrian Hamster fibroblast, U937, L929, CV-1 and ATH8 cells has been studied using natural oligonucleotides and certain nuclease resistant analogues, such as alkyl triesters, Miller, P. S., Braiterman, L. T. and Ts'O, P. O. P., Biochemistry 16:1988-1996 (1977); methyl phosphonates, Marcus-Sekura, C. H., Woerner, A. M., Shinozuka, K., Zon, G., and Quinman, G. V., Nuc. Acids Res. 15:5749-5763 (1987) and Miller, P. S., McParland, K. B., Hayerman, K. and Ts'O, P. O. P., Biochemistry 16: 1988-1996 (1977) and Loke, S. K., Stein, C., Zhang, X. H. Avigan, M., Cohen, J. and Neckers, L. M. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 141: 282:289 (1988).
Often, modified oligonucleotide and oligonucleotide analogues are less readily internalized than their natural counterparts. As a result, the activity of many previously available antisense oligonucleotides has not been sufficient for practical therapeutic, research or diagnostic purposes. Two other serious deficiencies of prior art oligonucleotides that have been designed for antisense therapeutics are inferior hybridization to intracellular RNA and the lack of a defined chemical or enzyme-mediated event to terminate essential RNA functions.
Modifications to enhance the effectiveness of the antisense oligonucleotides and overcome these problems have taken many forms. These modifications include base ring modifications, sugar moiety modifications and sugar-phosphate backbone modifications. Prior sugar-phosphate backbone modifications, particularly on the phosphorus atom, have effected various levels of resistance to nucleases. However, while the ability of an antisense oligonucleotide to bind to specific DNA or RNA with fidelity is fundamental to antisense methodology, modified phosphorus oligonucleotides have generally suffered from inferior hybridization properties.
Replacement of the phosphorus atom has been an alternative approach in attempting to avoid the problems associated with modification on the pro-chiral phosphate moiety. Some modifications in which replacement of the phosphorus atom has been achieved are; Matteucci, M. Tetrahedron Letters 31:2385-2388 (1990), wherein replacement of the phosphorus atom with a methylene group is limited by available methodology which does not provide for uniform insertion of the formacetal linkage throughout the backbone, and its instability, making it unsuitable for work; Cormier, et al. Nucleic Acids Research 16:4583-4594 (1988), wherein replacement of the phosphorus moiety with a diisopropylsilyl moiety is limited by methodology, solubility of the homopolymers and hybridization properties; Stirchak, et al. Journal of Organic Chemistry 52:4202-4206 (1987) wherein replacement of the phosphorus linkage by short homopolymers containing carbamate or morpholino linkages is limited by methodology, the solubility of the resulting molecule, and hybridization properties; Mazur, et al. Tetrahedron 40:3949-3956 (1984) wherein replacement of the phosphorus linkage with a phosphonic linkage has not been developed beyond the synthesis of a homotrimer molecule; and Goodchild, J., Bioconjugate Chemistry 1:165-187 (1990) wherein ester linkages are enzymatically degraded by esterases and are therefore unsuitable to replace the phosphate bond in antisense applications.
The limitations of the available methods for modification of the phosphorus backbone have led to a continuing and long felt need for other modifications which provide resistance to nucleases and satisfactory hybridization properties for antisense oligonucleotide diagnostics, therapeutics, and research.